The invention relates to a process for detecting tuning measures through which the actual output power of an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle is increased relative to the design output power, whereby, to detect the tuning measures, deviations between actual and nominal output power provided by a control device are evaluated. The invention further relates to a motor vehicle with a drive train that comprises an internal combustion engine, transmission and at least one clutch device.
From the published German application document—DE 10 2005 039 760 A1—a process for detecting external tuning measures is disclosed, whereby the actual output power of an internal combustion engine is increased relative to an output power, and which comprises manipulation outside a control device of the internal combustion engine, whereby, to detect the external tuning measures, deviations of actual output power from nominal output power provided by the control device is evaluated. If an external tuning measure was detected, a measure is initiated, especially an entry is made in an error memory, maximum torque is limited and/or the internal combustion engine is operated in a safety mode or is shut down.